Starbucks and Star Wars
by KatyDW
Summary: Clint and Natasha meet in a College AU with cuteness.


Author's note: This will probably be continued if I have time. I just love the idea so much.

* * *

After seeing her studying at the Starbucks Clint worked at during the day, and once at the bar he worked at night, he was surprised to find himself in the same World Literature class with her. She was quietly sitting in the third row, not too close to look too eager, but not too far in the back to look like a slacker. She was actually in the seat Clint preferred.

He smirked slightly, sitting beside her, baby blue eyes lighting up slightly. "You know, you're in my seat." He informed her. The girl looked up, emerald eyes looking around in surprise.

"I am sorry," She said stiffly, the faintest tinge of a Russian accent as her face folded into a frown as she made to stand up. Clint shook his head, grabbing her arm with a grin.

"I'm teasing." He insisted and she frowned even deeper, sitting back down in the seat and shook his arm off. She turned from him, opening her book once again.

Clint was surprised by the reaction. Most girls would have laughed or at least rolled their eyes. She actually looked upset. He raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, it was a little funny." he insisted and her eyes cut over to him.

"No it was not." She replied, looking back down at her book. Clint thought the way her cheeks dusted with a soft pink was cute, but at the same time the way her green eyes cut into him was enough to send a shiver down a lesser man's spine.

"Let me make it up to you." He insisted, and she looked over at him suspiciously. "I know you come in starbucks all the time, I work there, next time you come, your coffee is free." Clint insisted and her eyes narrowed as she turned away with the class starting.

She refused to speak to him for the rest of that class and the rest of the semester. Clint wasn't surprised when she didn't show up to Starbucks again while he was working, but was surprised when she kept her same seat. He decided just to bring it to her instead.

So twice a week he showed up, second person in the classroom, Natasha Romamoff (which he learned was her name after seeing her write it down neatly on the top of her notes) was always sitting already there. Usually she stiffened when he sat down, fearing conversation, but he'd just set the coffee next to her and turn his attention back to his notes. The first time, he could feel her eyeing the cup, but she made no move to touch it.

It was six coffees later when she actually took a sip of one he put beside her and Clint found that to be a success. The former carnie smirked slightly, trying not to look too pleased.

One morning, between working his two jobs, Clint overslept and missed class. He walked into Starbucks for his first shift, swearing under his breath. That day had been the review for the test, he needed that review. Clint groaned as he stood in the back, tying on the stupid apron when his name was called, dragging him to the front.

"What?" He snapped, surprised when his snarky coworker simply handed him a neat stack of paper, written neatly at the top corner, "Midterm Review." Clint smiled softly, the handwriting clear enough who had wrote it for him. He looked up, trying to see the redhead, but she was already gone.

"She sat in the corner booth for two hours, making that, all she ate was one of those muffins." The manager said, smirking slightly. Clint nodded, walking out to his car to put the review carefully away in a notebook. The next class, Clint brought her the usual coffee and a muffin. She didn't look at him, just took the coffee and a bite of the muffin.

He smirked, his number written on the side of the coffee as well as a huge messy THANK YOU. Clint was sure she wouldn't use it.

When he showed up to his second job as a bartender, Clint was surprised when he saw her sitting at the bar, completely stiff backed, but looking lovely. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that she had her books with her. "What can I-" he started but she glared at him, interrupting.

"You cheated!" She snapped, frowning deeply at him. Clint was taken aback.

"What the hell-" Clint began again and she interrupted once more, flashing her test in his face.

"You cheated! You should not have gotten higher than me!" She insisted and Clint was surprised to see she had his test as well. Before he could ask how she got it, he realized why he'd gotten higher than her.

"Nat," He said, grabbing both the tests and flipping them over, "It was the bonus question." Clint pointed at the question. It was a 'finish the line' sort of thing. "It's from Star Wars." He explained, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from other patrons. She studied the question he saw that she'd left it blank as it was clearly marked bonus.

His had finished it with one word "galaxy." She frowned deeply, her brows coming together. Clint tilted his head slightly, "Have you not seen Star Wars?" He asked curiously, and she looked up. "I mean, I knew Russia was behind, but c'mon, that came out in the seventies."

The redhead looked back down at the paper and said nothing, still stiff backed. A grin crossed his face. "Look, the professor is a big nerd, he references Star Wars all the time, maybe you should check the movies out." Clint offered, still talking despite her not looking up. "I get off at two tonight and tomorrow's spring break, come over and we'll watch the first one." He said, taking a pen and writing his address on her test below the bonus question.

When she showed up, Clint was surprised when she began to ask questions about the movie as it kept going, but still watched with the same attention she paid in class. He found watching her and eating popcorn more amusing than the actual movie. When he turned it off, Clint found her looking at him expectantly. "Sorry I've got to work in two hours, you can come over tomorrow and watch the rest." Natasha stood up, glaring at him and stomped out of his apartment.

The rest of spring break passed like that, watching the Star Wars movies and even the shitty sequels. Clint found it was a successful night when she spoke more than a question or two. By the end of the week, he'd managed to find out that she did like popcorn, but not carmel corn, that she was in the states on a student visa, and that she had a sister in the Russian ballet. That her mother didn't believe in anything American and wasn't pleased that she was here. Clint thought that Natasha was secretly proud of that, even if she didn't say.

He also found out that if he put his arm on the back of the couch, that in the more nerve wracking parts, she'd draw closer to him, her knees curled up to her chest while she watched. And no matter how late he got off work, she'd always come over to watch the next one.

When he insisted that she needed to watch other iconic movies, she didn't protest. Clint didn't manage to make it through The Breakfast Club after working sixteen hours on the last day of Spring Break, but when he woke, she was still sitting there. She stood up and left without a word, despite Clint trying to thank her for covering him with a blanket.

The rest of the semester passed much like spring break, her coming to his apartment to watch movies every other night. To the point that Clint didn't even bother texting her, she'd figured out his schedule. When he showed up to his apartment after work one night to find her not there, Clint was confused. He text her, asking if she'd pick up popcorn on her way in. But she didn't answer.

He frowned slightly, but shrugged, turning on the movie he was planning on watching with her anyways. Clint started dozing, but jumped when the door slammed open. She looked more disheveled than Clint had ever seen her, and angry, but that anger crumpled when she saw the movie was already going and she stomped back out. Clint scrambled to his feet, ignoring the early spring chill as he ran out in just his pants. "Natasha wait! What happened?"

"You started the movie!" she accused and Clint shook his head, grabbing her elbows and turning her around.

"No, Natasha, that's not what's wrong, what's wrong?" He insisted and she refused to look at him.

"I do not know the english." She said softly and he knew she was lying. Clint smirked slightly, pulling her to him in an embrace. She stiffened, but then was suddenly clinging to him her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back gently and then led her back inside. Clint restarted the movie and she curled up, green eyes forward despite being slightly puffy. This time when Clint dozed off, she just stayed in the same spot until he woke in the morning. Clint couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked down at her, wondering what had upset her so much, but hoped she'd tell him in another week of movies or two.


End file.
